Shoot to Thrill
by Werepuppy Black
Summary: Barry Crowther wrote something obscene about Lynda Day on the wall of the sixth form common room. Spike wasn't happy about it. My look at the fight between Spike and Barry as mentioned in Picking Up The Pieces.


1**Shoot to Thrill**

The laughter could be heard from the end of the corridor. Normally you didn't get that level of laughter at this time in the morning, especially not from the sixth form common room. Had a teacher been around, it would have been checked into. But there was no teacher in the corridor, just Spike. Who was on his way to the common room anyway

What was slightly odd, only slightly, was that the minute he walked in the laughter died down. "What's so funny guys? Did Barry forget his name again?" he asked, smirking slightly. Hey, if the laughter had been about him he might as well get his own back. The group turned to look at him, looks of dislike on their faces.

"I don't find that funny Spike." Barry Crowther spoke it what Spike assumed was meant to be an intimidating tone of voice. He snorted.

"Think it through Barry, I'm sure it'll come to you in time." He paused. "So what was so funny?" He was suspicious now, wondering what this lot, KD +'s as Lynda had called them, would find so funny. Nothing that would fill your heart with hope for the future of the human race that was for sure. "Well? Am I getting an answer or do I need to play some sort of game here?"

"You want to know what's funny Spike? Then turn round" Barry sneered at him. Spike frowned again, and turned to the wall behind him. And saw quite plainly what they were laughing at. What had made them so joyous. His eyes narrowed.

"Who wrote it?" he asked. There was no answer. "I asked WHO WROTE IT?!?" The group stared at him, shocked at the sound of him yelling. Spike never yelled. After a few moments, and most likely fearing what would happen if they didn't answer, three of the group turned to face Barry, whose sneer had turned into an ugly smirk.

"What is it Spike? Don't you like things been written about your little girlfriend?" Barry taunted, delighted at this chance to annoy Spike. "Oh wait, she's never been your girlfriend. She was James Armstrong's little pet. And if everything he said was true, she's anyone's pet." He began to laugh again, though this time not for long. He was grabbed by Spike and was thrown against the wall

"Wash it off"Spike growled softly. Barry looked at him and laughed nervously.

"What? You must be joking." It turned out that Spike was in fact, deadly serious. Which Barry realised as the American slammed his head against the wall again.

"I said wash it off. And I mean now" he punctuated the sentence with slamming Barry's head against the wall again. Barry turned his head slightly, his mouth slightly open. "With your tongue Barry" Spike headed off the question quickly "There's a good boy." There was something in Spike's voice which scared Barry into doing what he was commanded. He didn't want to argue with Spike...at least not right now.

When he had cleaned the wall to Spike satisfaction. Barry found the tight grip Spike had on him being released. Barry smirked. "I didn't like that Spike" he told him, before swinging his fist into Spike's mouth. It wasn't a very hard punch, but it did stun Spike for a moment. Just a moment. Then all hell broke loose.

**XXX**

Frazz Davies walked into school half an hour late. Well he wasn't really late, he'd been at the dentist early that morning. Well he was supposed to have been at the dentist, he had spent 20 minutes in the waiting room before being told that his dentist had taken the day off sick and asked to make another appointment. Since he had already missed the first half of his first class, he saw no point in going to the second half, and instead made his way along to the sixth form common room.

He noticed a large group of people standing outside the common room, and he knew not all of them were in the sixth form. He looked around, and spotted a small cluster of people he knew, one of whom was Sam Black. "Sam, what's going on?"

"Spike and Barry Crowther are fighting. And it's not looking good for either" she admitted, with a grin on her face. Frazz frowned. Sam was happy at a fight? Or was it who was fighting making Sam grin. He didn't really care. He pushed forward through the crowd, trying to get nearer the fight. People moved apart for him though, most likely releasing that he was a friend of one of the fighters, so it wasn't all that hard to get near the two fighting.

It wasn't a nice sight. Spike was bouncing Barry Crowther's head off the floor, while Barry's gang was trying to pull Spike off him. They weren't succeeding. Frazz moved forward, in an attempt to help them. "Come on Spike that's enough" he joined in the fight to pull him off Barry. They had almost managed to pull him off when Sullivan showed up. The crowd moved away quickly, Frazz was sure he spotted Sam walking towards a phone, and the fighters were finally pulled apart. Though they both had to be held back by three people each at least to make sure they didn't attack each other again.

"My office. Now." Sullivan spoke briskly, sounding more furious than anyone had ever heard him sound. He stood between the two boys as they marched to his office, in an attempt to keep them from attacking each other again.

It was on the way to the office that Spike spotted Sam on the phone, a triumphant smirk secure on her face. "That better not be Lynda..."


End file.
